This written description is in the field of distributed local power sources such as, for example, solar panels or wind turbines distributed among a plurality of houses or other buildings. More particularly, the description relates to using surplus power of the distributed local power sources.
With the high cost of oil, people are looking for renewable energy such as solar power, wind, micro-hydropower and other distributed sources. Some people have already installed solar power or wind power at their homes or businesses. These distributed sources may collectively provide a substantial amount of reserve and excess power to a power distribution system.